Por si acaso
by Jell Brown
Summary: Él me lo había dado sólo por si acaso. Jamás creí que de verdad llegaría a necesitar aquel recuerdo que me dejó sólo por si él y yo nos separábamos... /Two-Shot. TAIORA.


_Bueno pues... Creo estar pegándome las malas costumbre de la Len xD Que debo admitir, gracias a ella puedo subir esto, mi inspiración se me iba y ella estaba ahí, ayudándome D: xD Si que... Es como obvio, va dedicado a ti Leeen! Y Obviamente a todas las amantes del Taiora! Que creo que están dejando de lado el Fandom como otras personas que conozco (Ejem-Row-ejem) Porque he visto tan pocas historias y tan pocos Review que pienso que si no subo nada Taiora esto se va a llenar de porquerías como lo son el Sorato y el Michi (sin desmerecer a nadie :Z aunque creo que ya lo estoy haciendo pero... haa filo :D) Si que espero recibir comentarios! Es triste pero tendrá un final feliz, a todo esto... Será un Two Shot :D Sin nada más que agregar... ¡Disfruten!_

_Disclaimer: __ No, no soy dueña de Digimon, puedo vivir con ello... _

* * *

_Por si acaso._

El _tic-tac_ del reloj estaba por explotar mi cabeza. Me sentía completamente ridícula al estar sentada en el sofá en plena sala con todas las luces de la casa apagadas, como si así fuera más fácil pensar.

Pero... ¿Pensar qué? Yo no tenía _nada _de qué pensar. El destino ya había jugado sus cartas y me había dejado, sin duda, con todas las de perder.

Suspiré pesadamente. Un apestoso agujero se había implantado en medio de mi pecho causándome que la tarea de respirar se volviera —estúpidamente —pesada.

— _Si tu me lo pides, Sora... _

_— No —Me apresuré a decir, siquiera quería escuchar lo próximo que vendría... ¿Para qué? ¿Para destruir su único y más grande sueño? Jamás había sido egoísta, y bien que lo quería serlo en ese minuto pero... Era él, y con él no podía hacerlo, no con Tai._

_— ¿No me dejarás terminar? —Preguntó él en un susurro tan bajo que me causó escalofríos. Negué con la cabeza. —Entonces... Ya está todo dicho —volvió a murmurar él. _

_Asentí. _

_Ya todo estaba dicho._

Chasqueé la lengua y salí mientras tomaba las llaves del perchero y me colocaba mi cazadora.

La lluvia caía con furia desde el cielo. Estaba claro. Parecía que el mundo se había esmerado en joderme la existencia.

Claro, mamá tenía razón... No todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas, esto era la vida real, no un cuento de hadas... Sonreí ligeramente.

_Cuento de hadas..._ Mimi, ella sabría que hacer, ella siempre sabe qué hacer en estos casos. Pero no contaba con ella tampoco, es decir, ¿con qué cara? Todas aquellas veces que le sermonee sus bajas depresivas cuando tenía pequeñas discusiones con Matt. A ella se le iba el mundo. ¿Cómo llegar ahora en _este _estado? Había escupido al cielo y bien que cayó justo encima de mí, en donde más iba a dolerme... Pero no importaba, hablaría con Mimi, ella sabía de estas cosas mejor que nadie. Ella sí podía ayudarme.

...

— Lo siento, Sora, pero no sé cómo ayudarte ante eso...

La miré completamente atónita. Debía ser una broma.

Dejé de restregar la toalla contra mi cabello ahora húmedo y la miré mejor, quizá no había oído bien.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunté en un susurro apenas audible. _Necesitaba _alguna clase de opinión, ya no tenía tiempo, y temía completamente haber tomado la decisión incorrecta.

— Eso —Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y se giró para verme de frente, sus ojos mieles reflejaron un deje de molestia que no pasó desapercibido por mí. —No sé qué puedo decirte...

Fruncí el cejo y crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

— ¿Segura?... Yo creo que lo que quieres es sermonearme —Respondí segura. Ella bufó, me mantuve firme en mi puesto.

— Pues sí te quiero sermonear, pero no hay derecho.

Relajé el cejo y descrucé mis brazos. Bien, ahora mi mejor amiga decidía actuar madura y no meterse en las relaciones de los demás. Sin duda había escogido el peor día.

— Es que... —Siguió ella y la miré fijo, esperando que continuase, —creo que si Tai te dijo aquello, eso quiere decir que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese no era su único y más grande "sueño".

Elevé una ceja interrogante, ella suspiró.

— Mira Sora, si tú tuvieras la opción de cumplir tu más grande sueño, ¿le dirías a Tai que todo depende de él? Me refiero, que él elija si puedes o no puedes cumplirlo —Soltó como explicación. Aquello no me ayudaba mucho, es decir, cuál era mi más grande sueño ahora, justamente ahora... Pues que Tai volviera.

Torcí los labios y sospese su explicación. La entendía, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando?

Ella bufó y se sentó en el sofá, frustrada.

— ¡Diablos Sora!, ¿tan mal te ha dejado? —Preguntó, —si Tai te dio la opción para que tú eligieses es porque él no quería irse... ¿Entiendes?

— O sólo lo hizo por caballerosidad —Murmuré.

— ¡Anda, Sora!, ¿cuándo Tai a sido todo un caballero? —Preguntó Mimi ofuscada. Corrí mi vista de su crispado rostro y miré hacía el vacío, las palabras de ella y las palabras de Tai pasaron por mi cabeza como una grabación de mala calidad.

La cagué. Eso había sido. La había jodido pero hasta el fondo.

Lo que sentía ahora sólo era por mí propia estupidez. Me dejé caer con pesadez encima del sofá y solté un suspiro que salió bastante quebradizo.

— ¿A qué hora se va Tai? —Preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado, tocó mi hombro con una de sus manos y frotó con cuidado.

Elevé mi vista y pegué mis ojos en el reloj de pared que tenía Mimi.

— En media hora —Y de pronto sollocé.

A veces, estúpidamente, nos comportábamos como imbéciles. No debía dejarle ir. Él había preguntado... _¿Por qué? _Pues ni idea tenía, pero lo había hecho, lo más justo, era que yo le respondiera con sinceridad.

_Quédate. _

Eso era lo que yo quería. Que se quedara...

¡Y qué diablos hacía ahí sentada!

Me levanté de un salto del sofá y caminé decidida hacía la puerta sin siquiera voltearme.

— Gracias —Murmuré torpemente mientras sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. Mimi no tenía la necesidad de preguntar hacía dónde iría, era obvio.

Bajé al trote las escaleras y salí a las frías calles, aun sollozaba, pero ya no sabía si era por tristeza o por rabia. ¿Cómo me llegué a cegar tanto?, ¿cómo no llegué a notar que él en realidad a través de esa pregunta decía un: No me dejes ir?

_— Debo irme... Me llamaron del Liverpool. _

_— Siempre fue tú sueño —Susurré sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. _

_Lo oí suspirar pesadamente, su mano tocó la mía con suavidad, quise correrlo de mí lado sin ninguna razón aparente... Él buscó mi mirada y yo la rehuí. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar... Pero no debía llorar... Si lo hacía, sería aun más patético. _

_— Pero... —Una mecha de luz iluminó aquel túnel tan oscuro en el cual no veía salida, —si tu quieres puedo quedarme junto a ti y seguir jugando en el FC Tokio . Así podríamos cumplir todos los sueños que habíamos planeado. _

_— ¿Cuánto tiempo será? —Si él hablaba de quedarse sería...  
_

_— Para siempre, creo yo... Vendría cuando tuviera tiempo —Murmuró por lo bajo. _

_— Sólo vete... _

_— Pero yo..._

_— Sólo... Anda y cumple tú más grande sueño, Tai...  
_

Pero él... ¿Qué? ¿Eso era lo que él realmente quería? O quizá... ¿Él quería quedarse junto a mí? Yo fui la estúpida que no quiso oír más...

Seguí caminando bajo la lluvia, volteando cada vez en busca de algún Taxi, aumenté el ritmo de mi caminata... A ese ritmo no alcanzaría a llegar, y yo _debía _llegar, costase lo que me costase.

_— Dímelo... ¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_— Sí._

No, no, no, no... ¡No lo quería! Entonces... ¿por qué lo dejé ir así de fácil? Porque no le dije siquiera que lo amaba...

Unas luces me iluminaron por completo, me giré. Era un taxi y no uno cualquiera... Mimi había llamado a un radio taxi para que pasara a buscarme. Me subí y pagué, iría a la velocidad de la luz si era necesario. Porque ya sabía lo que iba a decirle, al menos... Debía despedirme. Debía decirle que le amaba. Debía decirle que, aunque él decidiera irse, yo lo esperaría. Porque eso era lo que uno hacía cuando se enamoraba. Ser tonta... Y yo lo estaba siendo de la forma equivocada.

Me bajé del taxi apenas llegamos frente a la entrada del lugar, siquiera pude murmurar un "gracias". Mis pies pisaron el mojado asfalto y corrí hacía dentro del aeropuerto de Tokio.

La gente me miraba raro. Algunos hasta me apuntaban con el dedo. Empujaba a otros. Pero no me importaba...

_Vuelo destino Londres Inglaterra favor de abordar por puerta doce, vuelo destino Londres Inglaterra favor de abordar por puerta doce. _

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Eso quería decir que ellos ya estaban dentro... Seguí corriendo, pero mis piernas ya no soportaban, mis lágrimas caían por mi mejilla, una a una, los hipidos me volvieron más dificultosa la carrera, los ojos nublados por la lágrima me hacían imposible ver. Nueve y media... El vuelo ya se había ido...

Él ya se había ido...

_— Tómalo. Por si acaso —Susurró mientras me entregaba sus tan preciados lentes de aviador. _

_— ¿Y para qué? —Pregunté extrañada, Tai sonrió torcidamente y susurró con voz suave._

_— Para que me recuerdes —Entregó los lentes en mis manos y yo los apreté con mi puño. Lo miré con el cejo ligeramente fruncido. _

_— ¿Quieres decir que quieres que tu recuerdo me atormente para siempre, incluso si llegamos a terminar alguna vez? —Vale, yo lo tenía claro, nada era para siempre, menos cuando estabas en plena adolescencia... Pero sabía que Tai se quedaría en mi interior. Para siempre. Era el único capaz de hacerme sentir _así.

_— No. Quiero decir que si alguna vez llegamos a separarnos y te sientas sola y mal... Pues, para que recuerdes que no lo estás, que yo siempre estaré ahí —Respondió decidido. _

_Había sido la primera vez que lo había visto tan sereno, tranquilo... Sin embargo, tan decidido._

Estaba claro. Ahora, de él sólo me quedaban sus lentes de aviador. Los que me regaló sólo por si acaso años atrás.

* * *

_Bien, siempre he dejado bien claro que me encantan las historias dramáticas y sufridas, si que no se sorprendan... También sé que podría sólo dejarlo hasta aquí con este final triste y abierto, sin embargo, tengo pensado otro final, porque quería hacer un Two-shot de esta pareja, sólo porque no he visto ninguna historia Taiora como a mi me gustan, sensuales, sexy... Claro, a excepción de la de Leen que le quedó preciosa *-* La recomiendo! _

_Espero sus comentarios -aunque suene cliché -pero como ya lo he dicho siempre, son los comentarios lo que te inspira para seguir escribiendo. Además, he visto tan abandonada esta pareja que me da miedo perderla D:! Si es tan hermosa *-*! _

_Eso sería. Esperen el segundo shot, pero sentados porque aun no sé cuándo pueda subirla, me estoy comprometiendo con tantaaas historias que quizá llegue a explotar D:! Pero, no se preocupen que el segundo shot vendrá, llegará, lo juro. _

_Sin más, me despido! Besos y abrazos apretados!_

_Gracias por leer! _

_Jell :A_


End file.
